The Prince and the Girl
by R3mz1mlu
Summary: The Prince of all Saiyans gets into a time machine to get the girl of his dreams.. he lands on earth and finds the most ANNOYING frend in the world. Will love bloom? VB rating will go up


The Prince and the Girl

OK.. this is hard but my friend requested a VB fic. Now THIS IS MY FIRST so plz be nice.and Ppl waiting for my other story ,TP, "Shall we dance?" Please wait. Is almost done—I mean the chapter -.- lol

Summary: The Prince of all Saiyans gets into a time machine to get the girl of his dreams.. he lands on earth and finds the most ANNOYING frend in the world. Will love bloom? VB rating will go up

STORY--- How I met Him.

"WOMA----N!! COME HERE RIGHT NOW!!!" a grumpy male roared.

'YES YES com—iiii---nnng!!" she yelled back, "god.. how many times do i have to get called a woman.. I do have a name!!!' she mumbled as she jobbed towards the unhappy man.

"What?" she asked annoyed as she put her hands on her hips. He looked at the woman in front of her. She had blue messy hair, sparkly eyes that HE liked, wore goggles on her messy head, and a laboratory coat that was smeared black.

"…" was all he could manage for a second.

"Well?" the blue woman asked frustrated, "I don't have time would you just –"

"What happened to you?" Vegeta asked smirking.

"THIS—" she said pointing her hands to herself, 'is what happens when the SO CALLED PRINCE makes the MAID!!!—work for him!!" she practically yelled but tried keeping calm.

"Firstly YOU humans and saiyans address me by my rightful name. Secondly you are not my maid, you are my servant, a low class—"

"Hmmph, humans don't know your race EVEN exists VEGETA SAMA!" she said lackingly.

"Don't mock me woman, or there will be consequences"

"Is that supposed to hurt me? Look here.. VEGETA SAMA—just tell me what the hell went wrong and ill just go fix it"

"You've gone wrong woman" he said sarcastically.

"Yes—yes I kno Prince wants everything perfect – who himself isn't.." Bulma said rolling her eyes.

"You might need a facial lift or something.." Vegeta smirked.

"Yes ye—WHAT!? HOW DARE YOU COMMENT ABOUT ME!? I LOOK LIKE THIS BECAUSE IVE WAISTED SOO MUCH OF MY TIME WHEN BY NOW I COULD HAVE MADE A TIME MACHINE FOR YOU TO GO BACK TO YOUR BLOODY TIME!!!!!!" she yelled. He noticed her bags under her eyes. It just gets worse everyday. He snorted and replied.

"Get your sleep"

"Excuse me? Don't tell me what to do." He smirked

'Ok then you missed your chance, as you can see the GR is broken fix it by tomorrow!" he said—no more like commanded as he left into the building.

"GRRRAAAAAAAAAH!!!!" she yelled as she sighted

Bulmas Prov-

GOD why HIM… no WHY ME!!!!!!!!!! I mean I liked it when we first met.. hehe

God … its so annoying!! I do have school to.. I'm 17 and the richest girl in the world with no friends. God that's great!!! Its so lonely and just when I thought I had luck… when I met him, I mean I just went threw a bad break up. It was one night when…

Flashback----

"Ah him so tired…." Bulma yawned as she looked at her finished homework and smiled. She looked at her watch it read

1:20 am

"hmmm…. Lets see" she said leaned back onto her chair, "its time to sleep"

CRASH BOOM BOOM (A:N sry I had to do that heheheh)

"Waaack" she yelled and fell back off her chair.

"Ouch ouch.." she rubbed her head, "what the hell is that?"

A couple of minutes later.

"Shit.. parents gone.. home alone oh oh…" she said to herself as she got her broom stick and held it tightly.

"here goes…' she whispered and opened the door.

The strong wind blew across her face as she saw a bright light towards her.

Out from the light came a shadow of a figure..

"Wh..Who are you?" she asked gulping.

There was no answer. Before she knew it, she fainted as the figure caught her.

"Where am i?" a low deep voice asked as the creature carried Bulma into the bright light…

NEXT MORNING

Bulma yawned as she opened her eyes gradually. Soon realising this WASN'T her room.

'wa.. what where.. where am i?.." she trailed as last nights images zoomed into her head. She opened her eyes wide and sat up as she bumped into something.. hard.. REALLY HARD.

'ouch.." she mumbled as she shed a drop of tear. She grabbed her head and instantly realised she wasn't alone. Something was touching her. She closed her eyes.

A warm hand caressed her cheek taking away the tear drop. Bulma opened her eyes but still couldn't see anything except for an affectionate feeling from the figure in front of her. Her eyes still couldn't make it because of the morning sun shine. She hasn't felt like this ever since she broke up with Yamcha the HOTTEST Hotty at school. At then she had friends. But only because Yamcha and Bulma were going out.

"w..where am i?" she cracked a voice.

Still no answer. She closed and reopened her eyes and looked up. She saw a man about maybe his early 20s. She used to boy hot measure.

Hair : Spiky – Colour/color : Black/ shines

Eyes; Black – scary but nice face

Jaw… She jumped to conclusions.

HOT HOT HOT!!

"mine.. " she muttered. The man spoke..

"Where am i?" he asked. It seemed like he didn't listen to what she said before.

"um.,,,that's my question" she said as he walked away from the bed she was lying on. She gasped.. he couldn't have. Just don't it to her right? The feeling made her blush. _No way.. S_he shook her head.. Still imagined herself under him and how it would feel like.. _AHH I just met him.. What is he anyways?_

She looked at the bed. It just fitted one person. Even if she tried to face sideways she could fall.

"Don't move" he threatened as he examined her. Well not exactly look at her. A see threw glass barrier started to arise and cover Bulma inside.

"Wh.. what are you doing to me!!" she yelled as she banged onto the window.

"Be quiet woman!' he shouted annoyed.

_BAD MANNERS!! Well if hes gonna play that way I shall to_

"I wont until you tell me why you put a stupid barriers around me. I didn't intrude you. You intruded ME!"

"WOMAN you will address me as Prince Vegeta and you must remain silent until I say so!!"

"You're definitely not human. What and who are you? Are you some kind of monster? An alien?"

Vegeta winced at the word alien.

"To me you are an alien. Im the Prince of Saiyajins. Now I command you to tell me where I am.'

'You are at earth…" she examined the place. "WOW your techno things are great!!"

"yes.. well this is the best after all. Tell me what are those?" He asked.

She looked at the screen and gasped. It was a model of her naked.

"…"

"tell me what is that?" he asked. He pointed and she blushed..

"Well aren't you going to tell me and may I ask why and what is making you go red like a tomato???"

'its where….blaah blaah…"

"what?"

'nevermind. You don't need to know. We are humans and im a woman. You're a man. We have different things on our body and that's for you to figure. I don't think you would be interested anyways."

"Very well…" he said as he opened the gate outside.

"WAIT!!" she gasped. He turned around.

"What?"

"I'm going to go around and see. I need a place to live until this ship gets fixed.."

"I CAN.. I CAN HELP YOU!! Just get me out of this cell please?" She asked. He grunted and pushed the bottom.

"yay thanks, Hey so.. where are you from?!" She said as she grabbed his arm and dragged him outside.

The second step she took outside she realised that she was in air. (anime style)

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH" she screamed as he held her.

"Don't you know how to fly woman?" he asked with one eye brow up.

".w.were.. were on air!!!"

"So wut woman. Stop shaking!"

"wow.. that's new, naah us humans cant fly.. ahh.. hey our city is big!!" she smiled and started laughing.

_Vegeta felt warm an connected to this woman. Somehow.. So is this what his father wanted? _

'hey lets go over there!! GO GO GO GO!!!' she yelled.

He grunted no as she pinched him and winked at him.

"It wont hurt common..please!!! I love that shopping center!!!"

"Fine just that one."

After she shopped they flew up again and he snorted. Why the Prince of Saiyans help a random human.. a LOW class shopping? In the end , she let him stay at her house, explained the details to her parents.

END OF FLASHBACK

God cant he be nicer like this? Or is he gonna be like that .. look at me.. !! I HAVE no life!! I look like a dead lab goth!!!!!

'WOOOMAAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"oh..no not now…" I ran out of my lab flung open the door he was in. I blushed as I saw him in the shower. He was naked except he had a towel around his waist.

'THIS shower STOPPED GET IT FIXED!!!" he shouted..

Oh no….

REVIEW!!!!PLZPZLPZLZ I WANNA KNO HOW MY FIRST BV FIC well chapter is going… plz tell me!!! Thx. Lol

R  
E  
V  
I  
E  
W!


End file.
